


Watch towers

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The hunter [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Sona, wait and see.





	Watch towers

Michael was intent on the watch towers when he heard someone entering the cell. He turned briefly then settled back on the window sill when he saw Alex coming up behind him. Alex joined him, resting a hesitant hand on the small of his back.

"Don't."

Alex let his fingers trail to Michael’s hips. Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him close, putting it safely on his chest, the gesture intimate.

"Watch."

Alex focused on the outside, letting Michael’s presence be a mere background on his senses.

"Here ! Did you see it?"

"Yes !"

"Come on, we’ve got work to do."

The alarm blaring had them panic suddenly, all prisoners dropping what they were doing and scrambling to get to the yard before the guards came barging in. Michael darted forward and Alex followed, making it just in time to see Michael slide down gracefully, hands behind his head. He fell much less graciously beside him, eyes fixed on the incoming uniforms.

"God you look hot ! I wish you’d do that for me."

"Would you like me to beg as well?"

The general requiring silence cut him off but he only needed to see the wild look on Alex’s face to know he’d just spotted his most secret fantasy. He smiled wickedly before turning his full attention to the soldiers. 


End file.
